


After Party

by heybabe34



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arguing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabe34/pseuds/heybabe34
Summary: Goku was late, per usual, but this time he felt bad after seeing his wife. She looked so different and it had been too long since they were alone together. Tonight he was going to fix that, but Chichi keeps telling a story about how she and Bulma joked about trading husbands!The cute, goofy couple makes love after the defeat of Buu. (Mature! Gochi)
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I was thinking about writing this story for GoChi week, but I couldn't hold off so I'm posting it now. I have a few chapters written, so it's not a one-shot. It probably could have been, but it would have been kind of long. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! I love Goku and Chichi as a couple though, so don't bash them :)

Warnings: This is going to be a mature story, this first chapter is a bit lighter though, more like a Teen rating, but the rest of the story gets mature so read/view accordingly.

Chapter 1

Goku showed up late to the party. And his reason was because he was helping baby birds? His wife Chichi thought that was so stupid, but her husband was a big enough idiot for her to believe him.

When he finally arrived at Bulma's house, Goku instantly started asking for food, so Chichi had to get everything back out again. She couldn't just let her husband starve. Plus, she liked chastising him for being late and missing everything, even though she was still going to heat everything up for him anyway.

She could hear him laughing with everyone as he told them the story about how the birds were born. A smile appeared on her face just listening to him go on and on about how the birds were in danger and needed him.

The microwave dinged.

She yelled for him, "Goku!"

"Huh?" He called back from the other room.

"Are you going to help me in here or what?!"

He grinned at his friends, and family, then rushed into the kitchen after his wife.

She turned to him, "I'm making this for you, ya know?! It's embarrassing that you're always late."

He rolled his eyes and pleaded with her, "I know, but Chichi… You should've seen em', they were so helpless!"

A hand plopped on her hip as she dropped his first plate of food on the counter, "I don't like to stand there alone!"

Goku eyed over the food, excitedly, "Ooh!" He ran over to sit at the counter and eat. He piled food into his mouth as soon as he could.

Chichi played the angry game a bit longer, "It's annoying when everyone is asking me where you are and I don't even have an answer!" She huffed and threw her arms up. "And now I gotta clean everything all over again! It's ridiculous, honestly…"

Goku peeked up at his wife, pausing, holding his spoon at his mouth.

She looked down, making eye contact with him. But, he just stared at her. Something about her today was different. Not the yelling, that was pretty standard, but there was just something Goku couldn't exactly place.

She squinted, "What?!"

He took a bite of whatever was on his spoon, then tapped the silverware against his lips. Scanning over his wife, he started to figure it out and questioned her, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Huh?"

Chichi was taken aback by that. Goku rarely commented on her clothing. She glanced down at her outfit, white dress pants, almost trousers, and a pink button-down shirt. Her hair was done-up with some stray strands hanging out. Sure, she was trying a different look, but she didn't think he would even notice. "What? Is it bad?" She asked, feeling suddenly insecure about her choices.

Absent-mindedly, Goku went back to his food. He tore at a piece of chicken and spoke, "Oh, no." He kept talking and eating, "I was gonna say it's different from what ya usually wear."

"Is that bad?!" Chichi's voice got more demanding. She wanted a clear answer, since now she felt like a fool.

Goku chuckled, "You look like a city-girl, Chichi!"

She bottled up her fists and screamed at him, "Well, I'm sorry! I was trying to be more fashionable, okay?!" She pushed her bangs out of her face, heated and frustrated. "I'll never wear it again, it's horrible, I get it, alright, you happy?!"

He sat back in his seat, finding this whole situation funny despite how angry his wife was getting, "Chichi, Chichi, I'm not saying it's bad…"

She became more depressed than sad, her arms falling limp on the counter. She took a breathy sigh out, "It's a total disaster. I shouldn't've tried something new."

Chuckle or two followed as Chichi slumped further, but then she felt her husband's hand touch her's.

She glanced up at him, "Hmm?" She asked innocently and sadly.

He seriously responded with a question, "Do you think Goten can stay here tonight?"

"Huh?" Chichi gave him a confused, almost offended look.

Goku stuttered, biting his lip, trying to think, "And… Maybe Gohan can take his girlfriend out or somethin'...?"

"What? Why?!" Chichi stared at her husband. He was such a weird man. His head lowered as he gave her a look that said come-on-Chichi.

A little laugh escaped her lips and she smiled at her husband as the two of them made plans for tonight alone in the kitchen of Bulma's house. "Okay, I guess so." She rolled her eyes and shrugged his hand off of hers, "I'll go ask Bulma if Goten can sleepover, and I'll see if Goten even wants to." She pointed at Goku, "But you have to convince Gohan to go on a date, then!"

"Deal!" Goku smirked, "I'll just get Krillin to help me." Chichi started to leave, but Goku didn't exactly run after her. "Well, I'll do it after I finish eating."

She stopped at the door, folding her arms, "Goku, now!"

"Aw…"

"I'll cook more for you later."

She sighed, shoving a last little bit of rice into his mouth, "Fine."

LATER

Being a well-trained husband, Goku stepped out of the car first when they got back home, then ran around to the passenger's side. He opened the door for her. Usually, he would have ignored or forgotten such a basic step, but she had been talking his ear off in the car about being a better husband.

When he let her out, Chichi didn't say thank you or anything. She just walked out and allowed him to close the car down behind her. As she headed for their front door though, she wore a big grin on her face.

She paused at the door and shouted, "Come on, Goku!"

"Oh, right!" He sprinted to the door. "I forgot I'm supposed to open both for ya." He unlocked and pulled the door open, "It's kind of a silly thing to do, isn't it Chichi? You can open the doors for yourself, you do it all the time."

"I know, Goku, but it's supposed to be romantic."

"Okay…" He mumbled confused watching her take a step into their house.

"You might not get it Goku, but I like it when you do stuff like that for me." She turned around to face him. Goku shut the door behind him. Suddenly, he became painfully aware that he and his wife were finally alone in their house together after all this time.

He smiled and said again out of nowhere, "I missed you Chichi."

"Huh?" She gripped her chest.

"I'm sorry I was late today. I just couldn't leave those birds…"

Chich giggled and pulled her hair pins out. "That's okay, Goku. I'm not actually mad at you."

"You're not?!" He gasped.

"Well, I was…" Chichi gestured for them to walk through the house. She kicked off her shoes, she had been wearing heels all day, then headed down the hallway, "But you showed up eventually, so I can't really be that upset."

"I wore the suit!" Goku bragged, trying to impress her.

She stared blankly back at him. "You also ruined the suit, honey."

He laughed, "Oh right, oops," He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Let's get you out of it," Chichi suggested, going back over to him. She placed her hands under the collar of his suit jacket.

Out of nowhere, he giggled, "That tickles!"

"What does?!" Chichi hissed, like she gets this complaint a lot.

"You touchin' me," She slipped the jacket off his shoulders. "Hehe."

"Goku, you're ridiculous."

He tensed his shoulders, laughing, but then tilted his head down. He eyed over his wife. Her hair down and her pink shirt unbuttoned just enough. He touched his hands to her sides. "You never dress like this, Chichi."

"I know, we've been over this."

"No, but…" He didn't know how to say what he meant. Chichi always wore these proper outfits ever since she got older. They'd have high collars, long dresses, and puffy pants. She would almost always be covered head to toe. Not that Goku minded or anything, but she never dressed like this out before, when they were around other people.

"You know, Goku," Chichi chuckled, her eyes gleaming up at him as he struggled to figure out what he was feeling, "I was talking to Bulma about trading you, when I was angry with you for not coming to the party."

"Huh?" Goku balked, confused, "Trading me?"

"Yeah," Chichi laughed as she explained, "I asked Bulma if she would trade husbands with me, Vegeta for you, but then Yamcha offered to be with both of us and it became a whole mess." Chichi waved off the situation as a joke. She tossed Goku's jacket over her forearm and pressed her palm to his chest. "Let's go into our bedroom."

"Uh…" Goku didn't know what to make of that, he shrugged and said, "Okay."

He followed her lead and she strutted down the hall into their bedroom.

Once she entered the bedroom, Chichi placed the suit jacket into the hamper. She spun around to her husband. "Can you take the rest off?"

"Huh?" Goku double-blinked, "Oh, yeah, sure." He took off his tie and undid the buttons of his shirt.

Chichi wandered over to the dresser. She unclipped her bracelets and put them nicely in her jewelry box. "Goku? Could you get my necklace?" She threw her long black hair back and held it all up loosely in a ball.

Shirt half-undone, Goku rushed over, "Yeah!"

He had done this before, but he was never very good at it. Figuring out Chichi's jewelry and dresses and stuff was always a bit hard for him. It was a fun challenge nonetheless. He touched her neck and grabbed the chain. He guided his fingers to the clasp.

Once again, Goku found himself staring down at her. The tight white pants hugging her curves. He hadn't noticed it until now, but she did fill out a little over his years away. Goku focused on getting the chain out of the clasp of the necklace. He brought his face closer to see better. But then, he got distracted by her chest peeking out of that shirt again.

"Goku…" Chichi groaned, "This is taking forever."

"One second, one second, I almost got it!" He insisted.

"Ugh, I'll just do it!" She gave up on him, "Hold my hair." Chichi let her hair go, expecting Goku to catch it. She leaned back with both hands to undo her necklace. She managed to get the chain out, but she stuck her butt back in the process.

Her body brushed against Goku's. "Huh?" Chichi questioned. She twisted around, squinted at his face. "Are you hard?"

"Well, yeah, Chichi!" Goku stated like it was obvious, "It's been killing me!"

"What?" She had no idea. When did that happen?

Goku slightly blushed, "You're making me crazy, wearing that."

She rolled her eyes, "Gosh, Goku I get it, the outfit is weird-" She backed up, bumping into the dresser.

He took a step closer to her. He put a hand on the dresser, around her body. "It's not that… I told ya that already, it's kind of-" Goku's eyes bugged out, "-that you wore that around everybody else."

"What does that mean?!" She yelled, laughing under her breath.

"Well, it's like…" His voice trailed off, his eyes shifted down. Chichi watched him as a smirk appeared on his face. His fingers landed on the first fastened button of her dress shirt. Goku flicked it, undoing her shirt slowly.

Chichi peered up at him, her back pressed against the dresser. "Should I dress like this more often then, Goku?"

He smiled, shaking his head, "No, that's not it either. I don't care how ya dress Chichi, you can do whatever you want." He pushed out another button, "It just surprised me when I got there and ya looked like that."

"Goku…" She teased, "You've seen me in less before…"

"I know," He chuckled, slipping a hand under the shirt and under her white bra. His face inched closer to her's, "But," His voice got softer, "I'm just sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Why?" She giggled as his hand felt around along her skin.

"Because…" He groaned, "...I didn't get to see you be all cool with everybody."

"Gohan and Goten were cool too."

"They were?!" Goku asked, excited and disappointed.

"Yes," She laughed. It was so like him to miss something that he decided to skip out on. "Gohan danced with his girlfriend… And Goten hung out with Trunks..."

"His hat was funny!" Goku added in.

"He wanted to wear it," Chichi shrugged. She brought her hands over to the button of her shirt. She tugged it out of her pants and undid the rest of the buttons.

"Hey!" Goku objected, "I was doing that!"

She frowned, "You got distracted, like always!" They both stared at his hands down underneath her bra.

He instantly pulled them away, "No I didn't!" His hands stayed up in the air to prove his innocence.

Chichi smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "Can you take me over to the bed?"

"Sure, babe!" Goku smiled back, being jokingly flirty. He took her in his arms, her shirt and bra draping off her, while Goku's button-up slowly fell off his body, down to the floor. Chichi let herself be free as she was carried in her husband's arms. She had a great big grin on her face as he lightly tossed her up in the air. Her body crashed on the bed, and both of them were laughing as Goku crawled over to get up on top of her. They were going to enjoy their night alone.

A/N: That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos! I'll post the second chapter shortly since I have it ready!


	2. Chapter 2

hapter 2

Keeping his pants on, even while excitement grew, Goku slipped his wife's white trousers down her legs. He wasn't used to this kind of clothes on her. She almost never wore tight things, so pulling them down was more difficult than usual. Her lingerie was mostly loose little dresses or just her underwear.

Chichi lifted her legs out of her pants, trying to give her husband some help. But, seeing him struggling this way made her laugh. Once she kicked the pants off her feet, Goku jumped into action.

"Hey!" She muttered as he pushed his hands on the insides of her thighs. He started spreading her legs apart and bringing his head down.

"I haven't tasted you in so long, Chichi!" Goku reminded her.

"But, we did it when you were back for a day-"

He cut her off, "That wasn't long enough. I was in a rush! I had to train the boys and then fight off Buu, and you were all sad about Gohan..." Goku said in an almost whiny tone of voice.

"Sorry I thought my son died!" She kneed his shoulder. She gasped, "Is that why you told me I still have Goten when I was upset about you leaving?!"

"Well, yeah," He looked up from down, between her legs, "I thought you were upset about not having a son, not about me… But, oh… You were crying when I was gonna come back," He smiled, cheekily, "So, I guess you did care about me leaving."

"Of course I cared, idiot!" He knocked him in the head with a fist. "Telling me I still have Goten after losing you and Gohan was the stupidest thing! I swear, Goku!"

He rubbed his head, "Haha, oops, but we're all together now… So, it doesn't matter!" He tried to win her over.

"Sure, whatever." She turned her head up, angry.

"I'll make it up to ya, Chichi," He offered. "Right now, okay?"

She folded her arms and eyed him down, "You'll get a job, Goku?"

That's not what he meant, but, "Yeah."

"Fine." She cracked a little smile, he had already promised her that, so maybe he really meant it now, "Keep going then."

"Alright!" Goku beamed and stuck his face back down. Pushing back against her thighs, he spotted her underwear. He had missed that crucial step in the process. God, he was so clueless sometimes!

He sat up on his knees. Chichi raised a confused eyebrow, but then she watched as her husband, somewhat ashamedly, slid his fingers under her soft pink panties and pulled them down. She held back her laughter as she brought her legs back together and lifted them up to make his job easier.

"There!" He exclaimed, chucking the panties to the side. Laughing as he saw them hit the floor, he turned back to Chichi. "You know, I've done that to Bulma."

"What?!" Chichi sat right up. "What do you mean, Goku?"

"Huh?" Goku held his hands up in defense. He wasn't ready for his wife's strong reaction, he thought he was telling a funny story. "It was nothing Chichi, it was before I met you, plus, don't you remember when I used to pat people?"

"Yes…" She sounded suspicious, "You patted me!"

"Well," He innocently explained, "I didn't know the difference between boys and girls until I saw that Bulma was missing her balls! That's when I learned girls didn't have the same parts as boys."

Chichi didn't respond.

"From then on I would pat people to tell what gender they were, but Bulma told me to knock it off… And getting my tail pulled on by ya Chichi really helped me grow out of that phase quick!" He chuckled, and his eyes drifted down to her parts.

Chichi sighed, "Goku you're so dumb sometimes."

"Hey! I had a feeling you were a girl… I just wanted to check…"

She touched her hands to his face and tilted his head to look at her face. "Maybe you were being naughty, Goku… Before you even knew it."

"Heh, maybe." He put his hands back and spread her legs apart again. He had dodged getting yelled at too much for the Bulma's panties thing, but he didn't know how. Chichi seemed mad about it a second ago. Maybe he just got lucky.

"You know, I don't think so," Chichi poked fun, "I don't think you could've acted dirty if you tried."

He chuckled, "Nah, probably not. That was more Master Roshi's or Oolong's thing."

Chichi brought her hands down to Goku's and guided them closer. "So, are you not into girls like them?"

"Well…" Goku awkwardly chuckled, "Not like them exactly, but…" Goku slid his hands out, getting up to her knees, rather than following his wife's guidance. "I like you."

Gently, Goku lowered his head and brought his mouth to the opening of her vagina. He stuck his tongue out and licked over the top of her. He attempted to make each lick last as long as they could.

Chichi tensed. Her thighs flexed, trying to get closer together. Goku's hands rubbed her inner thigh and under her knee. She relaxed, letting it happen as a wave of pleasure washed over her. His tongue was finding its way all around her, playing with her until she was warmed up and wet.

She ran a hand through his messy hair, then gripped, closing her hand into a weak fist. His head was firmly placed between her legs, but she pressed him down more anyway.

Goku took this as a sign he could stick his tongue in. Even though he wasn't the most experienced guy, after all these years of being married and having two kids, Goku at least knew how his wife operated.

His tongue slipped in and he rolled it around, instantly thrilling his wife as his actions became wilder. "Goku!" Chichi muttered, almost yelling. Her voice was huffy in response to how he was teasing her.

He chuckled, puffing out his cheeks.

"Don't do that!" Chichi cried, letting go of his hair and hitting him. He might have said something about how she's funny, but she could barely make out what he was saying down there. "Do it without laughing!" She pressed on his head with both her hands, but he backed his head up anyway.

He glared at his wife, her liquids drooling from his lips. He sucked his lip in and licked them away. "I know how to do it, Chichi," He pointed out, with sass.

"Okay," Her eyes went wide, "Sorry."

When he went back down again, her face was flushed. Chichi could just feel herself blushing after Goku had mouthed her off for criticizing him. She thought he looked so silly, getting all defensive, but it was also kind of cute how much he liked this part of sex. Then again, it was also sort of hot, the way he was so determined.

She felt his tongue go back inside, but this time his hands were closer. His fingers rubbed up and down her thighs. "...Goku…" She mumbled, pulling her legs up into her a little. Going strong, Goku could sense that his wife was almost there. His hands drifted back on to her knees and pushed his tongue a little deeper.

Almost on command, as he pulled his tongue away and lifted his head back, Chichi came. Goku saw a bit of liquid rush out of her and onto their bed. He climbed back off the bed and gripped the hardness in his pants.

"Chichi…" he moaned, jumping in place.

"What…?" She breathed out, exasperated. Still groggy, she rolled her head up to catch a glimpse of her husband. He was dancing, holding his crotch over his pants, as he tried to contain himself.

"I can't take it any longer!" He let out, admittedly.

She sat up and scooted forward on the bed. "Okay… You don't always have to start with me, ya know."

"Ugh," Goku jogged over to the dresser, tearing open one of the drawers. "But you taste so good." He suddenly remembered to wipe his chin. He brushed his face with the back of his wrist. Holding one hand on the drawer, he offered his arm out to his wife, "You wanna taste some?"

"No…" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, whatever!" He turned to the drawer, licking off the remains of his wife's juices from his wrist. Digging around, Goku searched through their drawer. He pushed past his casual clothes and underwear until he found them.

Taking what he needed, he went back to his wife. He held out a packaged condom and an empty hand. "Hm? Or Hm?" His eyes shifted to each option.

Chichi pointed to the purple-wrapped package.

Goku tried not to seem too disappointed, but he let out an, "Oh."

Chichi took him by the arms and tugged him closer, "Goku, we don't need another kid right now."

"Okay…" He sighed, and she frowned at him, "But, the baby birds…"

With a smile Chichi leaned in closer, pulling herself up, "I know, honey…"

She stood next to him, letting herself get wrapped up in a hug. Goku pouted on her shoulder, to which she said, "At least you have Goten, right."

He pushed her shoulders back, "Chichi!"

She grinned.

"You're mean!" He laughed.

Chichi moved around him, attempting to spin his big body around, "Lay down, silly man." He followed her orders and flopped on the bed. She joined him, kneeling over his body. Her hand caressed his face. "It's nice that you like kids, Goku."

Goku caught his wife's eyes gazing into his, "Chichi."

He seemed more intense to her, "...yes?"

His hand brushed up against her cheek, "I'm dying here, honey."

For a second Chichi smiled, enjoying her husband's touch, but then she realized what he meant, "Oh." She glanced down at his crotch. His belt was undone and his pants were unbuttoned. When did he do all that? When he was at the dresser.

"Can you open it for me?" Goku laid his hand flat on the bed, letting the condom fall out.

"Yeah," Chichi smiled sweetly, taking it, but also grabbing his hand for a second. She tore open the package and adjusted herself kneeling up over him.

For a moment, Chichi rested the condom package on his chest, so she could up-zip and pull down his pants. Then, she took the condom out, tossing the wrapper aside. Goku slapped it away, onto the floor.

"I have to put it on too?" Chichi asked, not really wanting to.

"Would you?"

She rolled her eyes, "I guess…"

"I just like it," Goku put his arms back behind his head, "It feels better when you do it.

"Fine," Chichi opened the condom and pulled Goku's penis out from beneath his underwear.

Of course, she had seen it dozens of times before, but looking at it now, she realized Goku was right, it had been a long time.

Carefully, she put the condom on. She could tell just touching Goku's penis made him more excited. He was harder and he could hear his breath. She saw his eyelids drift towards being shut. "Chichi…"

"I'm going, give me a second, Goku!" She found support, placing a hand on his chest, which was as muscular as ever. Shifting her weight onto her arm and her husband, Chichi lifted her bottom half up and got in position. She held his penis with her other hand and brought herself down towards it. His tip touched her and he let out a heavy, surprised breath. Chichi guided it into place, finding the hole, then firmly lowered herself down onto him.

"Ha!" She exclaimed, proudly, letting her hand go. Both hands rested forward on Goku's chest.

He wore a big smile, "Can I move?"

She beamed back, even though he probably couldn't see much of her anyway, "Sure."

Goku jolted his hips forward.

Chichi's hands slipped, but then she quickly found a better grip. "Keep going," She insisted.

"Okay!" Goku was more than happy to continue. He bucked forward, then pulled away falling back down to the bed, before going up again. Chichi followed, getting into herself. She wasn't one to be outdone by her husband, at least not easily.

"Chich-" His voice stuttered, and his hand cupped her thighs and butt. Since he had started moving faster, he needed some leverage. Chichi kept up, pushing more weight onto her legs, rather than using him entirely. She pressed her body up and down along his length. Without thinking, her hands traced up to his neck and shoulders. He was so well-built. She admired his body, if only for a moment.

"Goku," She moaned, her eyes closing and her face falling. The top of her head rested against him as they kept going. Goku moved a hand to one of her breasts, then switched it back to her leg as he began thrusting harder. "Ah-!" Cries of pleasure escaped from her mouth, and onto his chest.

"Chichi, I'm about to-"

"A little more, Go-"

They both went weak, releasing their pent-up frustrations. Chichi lifted her leg off of him, then crashed down on his body, both of them spread out across their bed.

"Ha-!" Chichi sighed, happily, as Goku petted her hair down. "Good job, Goku."

"Thanks, Chichi."

She wrapped her arms around him, and he loosely pulled a blanket up over them. Mostly over her. He rubbed her forehead, then kissed her there.

"Huh?" Chichi tilted up, but smiled. Using what small amount of strength she had left, she pushed herself up to give him a kiss back on the cheek. Then she shifted back into place, resting on his chest.

Goku stared up at their ceiling, his hand in her hair, "Were you really gonna trade with Bulma?"

Chichi chuckled, "No, Goku. I was just mad at you. I would never really do that."

"Oh," Goku paused, in thought, "So, I would've had to… with Bulma?!"

"In that scenario, yeah… And me with Vegeta, but-"

Goku shook his head, "No, that part I get. Vegeta's a genius, but me and Bulma?! Sorry, Chichi, that's a no from me. I mean I like Bulma and all, but I can't imagine doing what I do with you with her. Ew!"

Chichi couldn't hold her smug laughter back.

"If Vegeta likes her that's fine, lots of guys do, but not me." He stuck out his tongue like a child, "She's too old!"

"She's only 5 years older than us," Chichi added.

"Yeah, but-"

"Vegeta's older than her."

Goku balked, "He is?!"

Chichi placed a hand near his ribs and looked up at him, nodding.

"That's different though," Goku shooed that idea off, "Vegeta said we don't age the same."

"So, would you not like me when I'm old?" Chichi picked at his stomach with one finger. "I'm older than you now since you were dead all that time…"

"No," Goku answered simply, "You're not old like that! Bulma's been older than me since she was 16. I could never be with her like that, sorry Chichi, your trading plan won't work."

She rolled her eyes, "I was mostly kidding, Goku."

"Would you be with Vegeta though?" Goku asked.

"What?"

He pushed further, "If we swapped or whatever you were saying."

Chichi gave him a reaction that implied she was either disgusted or scared, as she shook her head, "No…"

"That's good!" Goku stated, with a sigh of relief.

"Why?" Chichi leaned in to tease him, "Would you be jealous?"

"Oh no," Goku huffed out an awkward laugh and pushed his hair back, "I'd be worried he's better at it than me."

Chichi took his hand and brought it down to her chest. She held him there for a moment, "I don't think he would be."

"I dunno, Chichi, don't you think Vegeta would know more about this kinda stuff than I do…"

"No… not really. Plus, you're the man I love, Goku!" They held hands, as she joked, "And, I bet you're both clueless."

"Yeah, you're probably right…" He let his voice drift off.

Goku wasn't the jealous type or anything, but for some reason seeing her around everybody in that hot outfit and thinking about her and Vegeta, or her and Yamcha, made him feel all hot and heavy. Chichi hardly acts like this in public, now he was figuring out it might be because he's told her he doesn't like public displays of affection- in so many words. Maybe that was the wrong call, telling her not to hug and kiss her in front of everyone since now just the thought of it was gassing him up.

"Hey, Chichi! Can we go again?"

She groaned, "Now…?"

"Well, that or food? You did say you'd make somethin' right?" Goku slid his arm back to hug his wife, and he gave her a kiss on the back of her neck.

She rubbed his shoulder, "Which do you want first?"

"Food!" He answered with his stomach, "Wait, no… Wait, yeah, food." Goku pulled back and lifted his wife up, helping her stand and find her balance. Chichi took her husband's hand and led him with her into the kitchen. If Gohan was going to be back from his spur-of-the-moment date soon, they probably weren't going to have time for round two, but Chichi was hoping they could just cuddle all night. She would have to make enough food to keep him going until Gohan was back. Who was she kidding? Goku could keep eating and she could keep cooking forever. It's the cleaning up part she'd have to fight with him to help with, especially now that their bedroom was a mess too.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you thought of the story! :) I love Goku and Chichi so be nice about them, please.


End file.
